Invasion of the Space Jello
by GothicViolet
Summary: A movie submission for a contest in TAP (the aisha pack), you obviously won't understand it if you're not a TAP member or neopets member. I'm only uploading it here so I won't have to post the whole thing at the message boards.


---------------------------------------  
  
Invasion of the Space Jello  
  
by Jessica Black  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Director's Note: Well, here's my movie. I wrote the rough draft (A.K.A. the script) and so here's the final movie. I'm a little sci-fi freak, and so Space Jello is a science fiction tale with a jabba wabba twist. What I like about this is that I put more effort into it than I would a school report. I'm sorry if my movie seems similar to yours, I didn't even read other people's plots until AFTER I wrote the plot for my movie. So if ours seem similar, it's just a kwinky-dink (it's as original as I could make it, believe me). It may seem a little bit un-exciting when you read it and not as sci-fi. Sci-fi is mostly visual, and if you're reading it, really detailed. Well, since I suck at detail, and since this a written out "for fun" movie, then you have to turn to you I.M.A.G.I.N.A.T.I.O.N. If you dun have imagination, too bad. This movie will be very hard to picture in your head. And also, I did not write this movie just for Mitsue's movie contest. I wrote it for you TAPpers to be entertained. C'mon guys, I wasted a lot of minutes of my life making this, and I would appreciate it if you could at least read it. Thank you. But besides that, I hope you have a good time watching Invasion of the Space Jello. So sit back, help yourself to some popcorn and booze (or a soft drink), and enjoy.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
PREVIEWS  
  
Gaz: Looking for paradise? Looking for a place where you can just free your soul? Then come on down to Casa De Aishas, the most beautiful place in neopia!  
  
Aleuisha: We'll provide you with a luxury room and free maid service and food. You can relax in our warm sunshine or go swimming in our miniature ocean.  
  
Gaz: Casa De Aishas, where you can get away from everything and just relax! Call our new number at 1-800-INEEDTOGETOUTMORE  
  
*next commercial*  
  
Join Wren, as she wanders down the so called "Cybunny Hole" to a land where cats have four ears and live in cheese trees to the Kingdom of the Foons and the evil being trapped inside of her mind in WREN IN WONDERLAND. This magical adventure is something the whole (insane) family can enjoy while throwing woodchucks at one another!  
  
Rated G for GRAAAAARG! Coming soon to a theatre near you.  
  
*next commercial*  
  
Gaz: MOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Aleu: That ain't no commercial! Get off the set!  
  
Gaz: *runs off*  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
AND NOW OUR FEATURE PRESENTATION  
  
*The screen shows everything the narrator explains, and then shows a huge neopian space colony*  
  
Narrator: The polar ice caps have melted. The sun has exploded. The earth is a dry, dead, barren place where not a single lifeform can survive. The earth's inhabitants were mostly wiped out, except for a few. The scholars had predicted this many years before, and had started working on a space colony where humans and their neopets could flee and live after this giant explosion. It was a success. Those who believed the scholar's predictions moved to the space colony right away. Those who didn't met their fate. Of course, all that was a long time ago. 50 years had passed, and the space colony's inhabitants are living fine today. However, much has happened. The colony was built in the territory of a well known species, the alien aishas. A peep war had been going on to claim this area in space. The war had recently ended, and a peace treaty was to be signed at the alien aisha planet...  
  
*inside the space colony's Town Hall*  
  
Magan: Well friends, we have fought a tough peep war. However, in the end, we have won. The alien aishas have agreed to share this space territory with us.  
  
Everyone: YAAAAY!  
  
Magan: We will be sending Ira Aisha, a trusted warrior from the war to the alien aisha planet to hold out peace treaty.  
  
Ira Aisha: *steps up* Thank you, Magan. Yes everyone, we are ready to make peace with the alien aisha race. Both sides are permitted the free rights to use these 100 acres of space as they wish. I, however, believe that no territory of our universe should be owned, and that we should all live freely and peacefully without any problems. But such a thing like that must take a while to happen, and we all must wait. Not all the races in are universe are known yet, however with our new advanced technology we might be able to explore the whole universe at ease. But with such technology, one might use it to claim the universe for the human and neopet race instead. Peace throughout the universe may seem like an impossible task, but we will succeed. Even if I die before then, we will be able to maintain universal peace and friendship. We will.  
  
Everyone: *clap clap clap*  
  
Magan: Well Ira, we do not have a moment to spare.  
  
Ira: *nods* Yes, I must be off to make peace with the alien aisha race now. *presses a little button on her watch and a vootrunner zooms and parks outside* Goodbye, my dear neopian friends, I will be back. *gets into her vootrunner and zooms off. suddenly, something crashes into her* AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
*Ira's vootrunner begins to fall*  
  
Ira: *activated the parachute and she lands safely on a lane of the space colony*  
  
*a small halloween aisha with jetpacks flies down to her*  
  
Halloween aisha: MEEP! Sorry! Is you okaaay?  
  
Ira: *annoyed look* I'm fine. Who are you? And don't you know that jetpacks are illegal in the skies? You have to go to the jetpack park to fly that thing.  
  
Halloween aisha: Sorry. My name is Fore Eayrz... what's yours?  
  
Ira: Ira Aisha.  
  
Fore: Nice to meet you Ira! Where were you off to?  
  
Ira: Very important buisness matters.  
  
Fore: What does that meeeean?  
  
Ira: It means I'm off to the alien aisha planet to hold the peace treaty!  
  
Fore: ... oooooooh. Can I come with you?  
  
Ira: No. This is for me alone.  
  
Fore: *sniffle* ok... *walks off*  
  
Ira: *sigh* Annoying little thing... *hops back in her vootrunner and zooms off*  
  
Fore: .... I GONNA GO SEE THE PIGGIES! *straps on her jetpack and flies off close behind Ira*  
  
Ira: *soon comes to a stop at the alein aisha planet* ooo, this must be the place. *hovers down and lands in an alien parking lot*  
  
Alien Aishas: *spot Ira* WELCOME FOREIGNER!  
  
Ira: *steps out of her vootrunner* eh heh... helloooo fellow aishanoids! I am here to sign the peace treaty between this planet and the neopian space colony. Would you have any idea where I should go?  
  
Alien Aishas: *point to a large A shaped building* See the Virtuoso! The Virtuoso knows!  
  
Ira: Uhmm... okay... thank you. *walks into the building and sees an old white alien aisha* Uhmm... hello? Virtuoso?  
  
Virtuoso: ssssh. you're disturbing the vibrations.  
  
Ira: Vibrations?  
  
Virtuoso: They're everywhere, in the air. You cannot see them, but if you concentrate, you can FEEL them.  
  
Ira: Vibratrions... I see. I have a question. Where--  
  
Virtuoso: The vibrations, they speak. Not with words, but with their movements, the way they vibrate.  
  
Ira: mmhmm. But where is the place to meet for the peace treaty?  
  
Virtuoso: .... why didn't you say so? Down the hall and to the left.  
  
Ira: Okay, er, thanks. *walks out and into the meeting room*  
  
Alien Aisha Leader: Ira Aisha! It's about time you came! What took you so long?  
  
Ira: Ehhh.. long story. But anyways, here is the peace treaty. *takes out a large scroll* The space colony council has already signed it.  
  
Alien Aisha Leader: *reads scroll* I see.  
  
*one by one, the alien aisha council steps up and signs the treaty*  
  
Alien Aisha Leader: Here it is, all done. We now proclaim peace between the neopian space colony and alien aisha planet!  
  
Council: YAAAAY!  
  
Ira: *smile* Thank you so much. I must be going now.... bye.  
  
Alien Aisha Leader: Goodbye! *waves*  
  
Ira: *opens up her vootrunner and finds Fore sleeping in there* AIEEEEE!  
  
Fore: ZzzzzZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz... *wakes up* wha.. oh.. HIIII!  
  
Ira: WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY VOOTRUNNER?  
  
Fore: Uhhh... I dunnooo... sleeping, I guess. *yawn* So, what's up?  
  
Ira: *glare* Fore, why must you follow me everywhere? What exactly is it that you want?  
  
Fore: .... I wanna be a mongoose.  
  
Ira: *rolls eyes* Well come on. I guess I can let you be my sidekick... but DON'T get into any trouble.  
  
Fore: WHOOOO!  
  
Ira: *hops in vootrunner and zooms back to the space colony*  
  
*The next day, Ira wakes up early to hear an emergency alarm sound throught the colony*  
  
Ira: What the...? *runs outside and sees everyone in their vootrunners, jetpacks, and hovercrafts heading towards the alien aisha planet* huh? *gets in her vootrunner and follows after them*  
  
*the colony residents soon land on the planet. However, the alien aisha planet, usually filled with activity and noise, is quiet and barren, and without a soul in sight*  
  
Fore: *runs screaming in circles*  
  
Ira: Huh? What happened to the alien aishas?  
  
Magan: They've been captured by a seperate race. A race very much different from our own. Last night, I saw them. Hundreds of auralships flying towards their planet. Screams were heard, and there were many shots and explosions. That's all I know that had happened that night... but what I do know is that the alien aisha race has been taken under siege.  
  
*gasps are heard*  
  
Magan: However, I thought, and I planned. Just yesterday we held a peace treaty with the alien aishas stating that this territory shall be shared. We are their friends now, and we must help them when they are in need. We must go to war and rescue our friends, the alien aishas!  
  
*cheers are heard*  
  
Dib: Uhm... is this going to be a peep war like our war with the alien aishas?  
  
Magan: *shakes head* Oh no, my dear lupe. Peeps? Hah. I have consulted with our Virtuoso.  
  
Virtuoso: Yes... you see, I know this race. They are deadly, and dangerous. They're called the Space Jello, and they'll capture anyone that gets in their way. We will use peeps as weapons, of course, but not in the official way. This is space combat, it's a real war. We must choose the best warriors to fight. We have already chosen a leader, Private Jabbers, for the war.  
  
Crazy Person 1: I WANNA BE IN THE WAAAAAR!  
  
Crazy Person 2: YEE-HA!  
  
Magan: Settle down, we have also already chosen the soldiers. You will be delivered a message to your square if you are chosen for the army. Goodbye, neopians, and good luck.  
  
Ira: Oh dear... *gets back into her vootrunner and flies home*  
  
*suddenly, there is a knock on Ira's door*  
  
Ira: *opens door* Hello?  
  
Messenger: Message for Ira Aisha.  
  
Ira: I'm Ira Aisha. What is it?  
  
Messenger: *reads off of scroll* Congradulations! You have been selected for the Neopian Federal Army! Please meet at the space colony's training field with Sargent Jabbers at 2:00 PM today!  
  
Ira: What the... I think you've got something wrong, I'm not the army type...  
  
Messenger: Is your name not Ira Aisha?  
  
Ira: No, no, that's me, but I cannot fight in a war.  
  
Messenger: Look Ira, the council chose you to defend the neopian and alien aisha race. You will go, or back out.  
  
Ira: *sigh* Oh... ok.  
  
Messenger: You know, this isn't the type of army you're thinking of. Soldiers need quick minds, good piloting skills, and know how to work a machine. We're not in the 40th century anymore.  
  
Ira: Okay. I'll be there.  
  
Messenger: Alright, good luck! *flies off*  
  
*later at 2:00*  
  
*all the soldiers line up in a straight order*  
  
Sargent Jabbers: Welcome soldiers, to the neopian army. You are here to defend our race and the alien aisha race as well, not just because we asked you to. Our Virtuoso has come in contact with the enemy race, the space jello, I should say, they are a very dangerous species. They're smart, quick, and very sane. Very, very, sane. If they don't attack you with their doom jello or their weapons, they'll turn you into ZOMBIES with their sanity.  
  
Ira: *gulp*  
  
Fore: When do we start our traaaining?  
  
Ira: *turns around* FORE? why are you here?  
  
Fore: I was a chose-ded.  
  
Ira: How is that possible?  
  
Fore: ... I don't know. WHEEEEEEE!  
  
Ira: *rolls eyes* Well, when DO we start our training?  
  
Jabbers: NOW! Drop down and give me 50!  
  
*Many hours, days, and weeks passed, and the soldiers practiced their piloting and shooting skills. Soon, they were 100% militarized*  
  
Jabbers: You have all done a great job. And now, I have something for you. Our ships for our previous wars, oh they were mere vootrunners. But the space jello, they have AURALSHIPS. We need something to outrun, outmatch their technology. And so our scientists have developed gammarunners, one of the fastest space ships in the galaxy. Use them well.  
  
Ira: WOW! *hops in a gammarunner*  
  
Fore: *hops in Ira's* I'M GONNA BE YOUR SIDEKICK!  
  
Ira: *rolls eyes again* fine. But as I said, DON'T. CAUSE. TROUBLE.  
  
Fore: *salutes*  
  
Ira: *zooms off in her gammarunner towards the space jello planet*  
  
*Meanwhile, on the space jello planet...*  
  
Jello Soldier: *bounces over to their leader* Ymay eaderlay, hetay eopiansnay reay eadinghay owardstay uroay lanetpay.  
  
Subtitle: My leader, the neopians are heading towards our planet.  
  
Leader: Lrightaay, onay roblempay. E'llway ustjay endsay niay uroay arriorsway nday inishfay hemtay ffoay.  
  
Subtitle: Alright, no problem. We'll just semd in our warriors and finish them off.  
  
Jello Soldier: *nods and bounces off*  
  
*Back at the space colony*  
  
Jabbers: Solidiers! We are heading towards the space jello planet! Prepare to launch peep missles! over.  
  
Ira: Alright Fore, get ready. When I say go, lanuch a missle riiiight.... *points to a spot in the sky* there. Okay, one.. two.... three.... GO!  
  
Fore: *launches the missle and it explodes in the sky*  
  
Jello Leader: HEY'RETAY EREHAY! ETGAY EADYRAY OTAY IGHTFAY!  
  
Subtitle: THEY'RE HERE! GET READY TO FIGHT!  
  
*a swarm of space jello soldiers zoom out in super fast ships that are even faster than the gammarunners*  
  
Dib: Sir! I thought you said they had auralships!  
  
Jabbers: We didn't know about THIS! This battle is going to be tougher than I thought. *zooms to the left and shoots some metal peeps at the jello*  
  
Fore: We're picking up rader! THE JELLO ARE FOLLOWING BEHIND US!  
  
Ira: EEEE! *launches flaming peeps from the back and it hits some of the jello*  
  
Fore: We've lost two of them... but there's still one after us!  
  
Ira: *pushes button* ARG! The launcher is out of peeps! I'll have to go down and refill it. Fore, take over the piloting, and don't let the jelo soldiers catch us.  
  
Fore: *salutes and takes over the controls*  
  
Ira: *climbs into the launcher room and refills the cannons with more marshmallow peeps*  
  
Fore: Uh oh... they're gaining! I... I've never done this before, but I have to.... *switches the gammarunner to LIGHT SPEED mode and it zooms away from the jello ships*  
  
Ira: *climbs back up* Fore! Did you switch us to light speed?  
  
Fore: I.... I had to! They were gaining!  
  
Ira: Fore, do you have any idea how fast light can travel? *points out window* We're now a million miles away from the space jello planet!  
  
Fore: *sniffle* I'm sorry....  
  
Ira: *sigh* We're just going to have to travel at light speed back... from now on Fore, I am not letting you take over the controls.  
  
Fore: Okay...  
  
Ira: *sits back in her seat and switches the gammarunner back to light speed, but it doesn't budge* What the...? Oh great, just great. Travelling the great distance made us run out of fuel. Now what?  
  
Fore: Hmmm... HEY! I REMEMBER! Last night, I snuck out and put a backup vootrunner in our gammarunner. I knew we might need it. Here... *presses activation button on her watch and the back of the gammarunner opens up revealing a vootrunner*  
  
Ira: WOOHOOOO! Fore, I'm sorry I got mad at you, this vootrunner can't go as fast as the gamma, but it can still get us back in time. We have to hurry!  
  
*Fore and Ira hop in the vootrunner and fly off, leaving the abandoned gammarunner*  
  
*Soon, after two hours, they reach the space jello planet. Not a single soul is in sight.*  
  
Ira: Huh? Where is everybody? *lands the vootrunner on the space jello planet. Everything on the planet is knocked down and destroyed*  
  
Fore: *points* Look! Here's some of our soldiers!  
  
Ira and Fore: *run over to see three wonded soldiers sitting in a corner*  
  
Sargent Jabbers: They've.... they've defeated this battle. We've lost 45 warriors, and now we're down to 5. The space jello has taken the soldiers that were still alive hostage to another planet.  
  
Sare: The other planet is called Peeptopia. That's where all the marshmallow peeps in the universe are generated. We must go over there and fight... but Jabbers and I are too weak. It's up to you two, and Cspo *points to a soldier sitting next to them that's still in good condition*  
  
Cspo: Yes... we must go. The jello have already enslaved the alien aishas and some of our warriors, and I know that they're heading straight for the neopians next. We'll use your gammarunner, our ships we destroyed.  
  
Ira: Err... our gammarunner ran out of fuel and was abandoned.  
  
Fore: All we have is a vootrunner.  
  
Cspo: *sigh* That's just what we'll have to use then. I have some weapons we can use in case we get off on that planet, but in air combat we must use peeps. Hopefully you guys still have your peeps?  
  
Ira: Oh no....  
  
Cspo: What?  
  
Ira: I left our peeps in the gammarunner when we abandoned it.  
  
Fore: Hmmm... well since we'll be heading to the planet of peeps, maybe we can sneak in past the jello and resock at the large peep factory. Then we'll give them a surprise attack!  
  
Ira: GOOD IDEA! I didn't know you were that smart, Fore.  
  
Fore: *glee*  
  
Cspo: Then what are we waiting for? LET'S GO!  
  
*the three aishas hop in the vootrunner and fly off towards Peeptopia*  
  
*soon, they come to the marshmallow-y planet, where swarms of space jello are everywhere*  
  
Ira: O_O eep....  
  
Cspo: Calm down. I know we can do this. Just follow my lead and we'll be able to steal some peeps and give 'em a sneak attack.  
  
Fore: *looks around* Hey, where are the jello going?  
  
Ira: Inside that large dome building I guess.  
  
Cspo: Great! Now stealing the peeps will be easier. Let's go!  
  
*All three aishas get out of the hovering vootrunner and, pressing a paracute button on their watches, parachute down to the ground*  
  
Ira: *uses a detecting device* Hmmm... the marshmallow peep storage room is inside that building. *points to a peep shaped building* All you two have to do is go inside and enter the password for the storage room. We'll stock up on peeps and give the jello a sneak attack once they exit that dome building.  
  
Cspo: That sounds like a great plan!  
  
Fore: Only one problem. What's the password?  
  
Ira: That's where I come in. I'll hack into the Peep Computer Network and find the password. Don't worry, I'm very good with computers. We'll communicate through our watches. You two get to the storage room, I'll find the password.  
  
Cspo: You're a good thinker, Ira Aisha. I'm sure that plan will work. Let's do it!  
  
*Cspo and Fore sneak into the building while Ira takes out her laptop and starts typing*  
  
Computer: Welcome back Ira! How are you?  
  
Ira: No time for that now, Computer. I need to get into the network accessing screen.  
  
*A little screen pops up with two text areas*  
  
Computer: Hacking again?  
  
Ira: Yep.  
  
Computer: Don't get caught!  
  
Ira: Oh don't worry. For your information, I'm trying to save the universe here! Now let's see here... *enters in the first area PEEPTOPIA*  
  
Computer: Access denied.  
  
Ira: hmmmm... let's try "MARSHMALLOW PEEP"  
  
Computer: Network name valid.  
  
Ira: Score! Now where were we... *goes to another program and types in "DAPHNE"*  
  
*Daphne's face pops up on Ira's screen*  
  
Daphne: Hey Ira! What did you need me for?  
  
Ira: Sorry to bother you Daphne, but I'm trying to save the universe.  
  
Daphne: Aaah... my ever good friend Ira. Such a brave heart, you are.  
  
Ira: Hey, do you know the code to hack into the Marshmallow Peep network? I know your computer has the main hacker's system...  
  
Daphne: Yes, hold on please. *turns to her computer and searches the system* Ah, here we are. The code is FGJGFDH5888FDJHFDH588577754NGNGU3321654NFDHF.  
  
Ira: Okay, thanks! *enters the code into the computer and gets into the peep network* YES! Now let's see here... ahh, here we are.  
  
*meanwhile...*  
  
Cspo: *sneaks behind a box and motions for Fore to come over also*  
  
Fore: *sees a small door* hm, that must be the storage room.  
  
Cspo: *presses button on watch* Ira? Come in Ira.  
  
Ira: *face buzzes in screen*  
  
Cspo: Did you find the password?  
  
Ira: Not yet, but I've been able to hack into the Marshmallow Peep computer network. Aha! The password to enter is CASADEAISHAS.  
  
Fore: Hmmm, that sounds familiar.  
  
Ira: Yes, the scholars told me that that was an ancient paradise when Earth still existed.  
  
Fore: *sigh* Earth... my founder-male told me that it was a beautiful place. He was just a youth when it exploded. His founder-male died in the explosion, but his founder-female took him off to the newly build space colony.  
  
Cspo: And then he met your founder-female?  
  
Fore: Yes. A great aishan couple, they were. Gave birth to six lovely youths.  
  
Cspo: You mean five lovely youths.... one by the name of FORE didn't turn out right. *laughs*  
  
Fore: *snicker* yes... but enough talk. *enters in password and the storage room opens*  
  
Cspo: Wooow... there's so many PEEPS!  
  
Fore: Yes, and we must hurry. *gathers up as many as she could*  
  
Cspo: *gathers up a lot also and runs out*  
  
Fore: *runs out after her*  
  
Ira: Hey guys! You got the peeps!  
  
Cspo: Yep, now let's hurry back to the vootrunner, it's time for our sneak attack!  
  
*suddenly a swarm of space jello come out of the shadows*  
  
Jello: Eway nowkay ouryay erehy!  
  
Fore: THEY FOUND US!  
  
Ira: Waitaminute.... I can translate their language. We know you're here they say, but wouldn't they see us? Guys, I think the jello are blind!  
  
Fore: Yeah, but they are very strong in their other senses, which makes them very dangerous.  
  
Cspo: Quick! Shoot some peeps!  
  
*Fore and Cspo get out their peep shooters 4000 and shoot peeps at the jello, killing them all*  
  
Fore: Phew, that was easy.  
  
Ira: Yes, but there was only 10 jello. The space jello we'll have to defeat has about 50,000 warriors.  
  
Fore: 50,000 to three aishas? I don't know if we'll make it...  
  
Ira: We must have hope. It's the only way we can defend the universe.  
  
Cspo: *uses a button on her watch to bring their vootrunner hovering over* Hey, I got the vootrunner! Hop in!  
  
*Fore and Ira get in the vootrunner, and it zooms off towards the once quiet dome building. Now, even more swarms of jello are surrounding it.*  
  
Ira: O_O It's... it's live they DUPLICATED or something....  
  
Cspo: Don't worry. They're just jello, we can overcome them. Now Fore, give some peeps to the vootrunner's cannons. We can shoot at them out the windows also. Ira will shoot the cannons while piloting the vootrunner. Also, I'm planning on something very special for them.  
  
Fore: Alright, I hope this works!  
  
Ira: *pilots the vootrunner down on the jello and suddenly Fore shoots some jello at them, killing some and surprising the rest*  
  
Jello: TTAAAAAAAAACKAAY!  
  
Ira: *dispatches cannons and huge metal peeps are thrown down on the jello*  
  
*Some jello get out their peep shooters 6000 and shoot, while the rest get in their ships and attack the vootrunner*  
  
Ira: CSPO! WE'RE LOSING FUEL!  
  
Cspo: Alright then, it's time for my surprise! Fore, keep shooting! *runs down to the fuel room and drops a huge glob of melted peeps on the jello, killing some. then the blob explodes, killing even more*  
  
Ira: Great job, Cspo! But we're still outnumbered by a few!  
  
Fore: *shoots the last peep stored in her gun* Not anymore! Now there's only two jello left, their leader and a very wounded soldier.  
  
Cspo: *shoots the soldier* Not anymore. Now where's their captain?  
  
Fore: *looks out window* In his ship... AND HE'S SHOOTING AT US!  
  
*a glob of flaming peeps hit the vootrunner, making it topple to the ground*  
  
Ira: *tries to stop it from falling* I.... I can't control this thing anymore!  
  
*the vootrunner hits the ground with a crash, hurting all three aishas badly*  
  
Fore: ughhh.. *lays there* I can't move...  
  
Cspo: *gets up* ow... neither can I....  
  
Ira: Just rest here! I'm not as badly injured, I think I can take care of this!  
  
Cspo: Be careful!  
  
Ira: *runs out to the Jello Leader's ship*  
  
Jello Leader: *steps out of ship and duplicates into more soldiers* Ouayay reay utoay umberednay, ittlelay ishaaay.  
  
Subtitle: You are outnumbered, little aisha.  
  
Ira: *lifts up a sword made out of metal peeps* We'll see about that. *runs towards the jello and starts fighting them, getting even more wounded but killing all the soldiers*  
  
Jello Leader: *stands there, being the only jello left*  
  
Ira: *gets out a spiked peep* This.... this will be the peep. The peep... to end... your evil race.... RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *throws the peep at the jello leader and he explodes*  
  
Cspo: Ira! You did it!  
  
Fore: WOOOOHOOOO!  
  
Ira: YEAAAAAAA!  
  
Cspo: Now let's go free the alien aishas!  
  
Ira: *runs inside the dome building to find all the alien aishas stored in a little cage*  
  
Alien Aisha: AAAAAAH! Don't hurt us!  
  
Alien Aisha Leader: Is that you, Ira?  
  
Ira: Yes it's me. Now don't worry, I'm here to free you. *gets onto the peep network on her laptop and types in the password to free the alien aishas*  
  
Alien Aisha Leader: Thank you Ira! We will never forget you.  
  
*The alien aishas use their jetpacks to zoom away, off to their home planet*  
  
Cspo: Well, we did it. We saved the universe from mass distruction.  
  
Ira: Yeah... something I never thought I could do.  
  
Fore: And it's time to go back to the space colony, there's a nice home awaiting us.  
  
*The three aishas get back in the worn down vootrunner*  
  
Cspo: *goes into the fuel room* Yes, it's out of fuel. But we can still repair it. *gives the vootrunner more fuel and fixes some broken parts* Alright, it's ready to go!  
  
Ira: Okay, hold on to something guys! *switches the vootrunner to LIGHT SPEED, and it zooms off into space*  
  
*the screen shows what the narrator describes*  
  
Narrator: And so, the Space Jello were defeated, and Fore, Cspo, and Ira went back to the space colony. The alien aishas were free, and the three heros were given special awards. However, many changes happened to our heros during the war. Ira, once a simple councilaisha became a brave soldier with not only skill, but brains. Fore had become more serious and straightforward, but still kept that insanity that she is. Cspo usually kept to herself and was very independent, but at the end she learned teamwork with the other two and they saved the space colony and alien aishas together. Many changes happen to people and things, some for the better, some for the worst. However, after the defeat of the space jello, the future of the alien aishas and neopian space colony, and also Fore Eayrz, Ira Aisha, and Cspo could only get better.  
  
THE END  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
CREDITS  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Director and Producer- Gazzette Black  
  
Writer- Jessica "Devi" Black  
  
Special Effects/Lighting- Wren  
  
Artist- Jessica "Devi" Black  
  
Costume/Makeup Designs- Akchino Black  
  
Music- Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart  
  
CAST  
  
Council Leader- Magan Canoy  
  
Crazy Person 1- Jhonen Vasquez  
  
Crazy Person 2- Roman Dirge  
  
Messenger- Jaimilee Black  
  
Daphne- Sarelity Canoy  
  
Ira Aisha- Aleuisha Black  
  
Fore Eayrz- Gazzette Black  
  
Virtuoso- Tappa Canoy  
  
Alien Aisha Leader- Brainfreezie  
  
Sargent Jabbers- Tappa Canoy  
  
Warrior 1- Sarelity Canoy  
  
Warrior 2- Dib Black  
  
Warrior 3- Cspo  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO MY HIGH SCHOOL'S CAFETERIA FOR DONATING THE JELLO  
  
NEEDED TO PLAY THE SPACE JELLO  
  
AND THANKS TO THE PLANET IRK FOR DONATING THE VOOTRUNNERS IN THIS MOVIE  
  
AND SPECIAL THANKS TO BILL GATES FOR DONATING THE MONEY NEEDED TO MAKE  
  
THIS FILM  
  
Â© 2002 Chopstick Gardens Productions, All Rights Reserved  
  
-------------------------------------- 


End file.
